


Suspension

by EveSasu



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Christmas, Christmas Party, Dethmas, Dethmas smut, Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveSasu/pseuds/EveSasu
Summary: Charles bestows you with a few special gifts.
Relationships: Charles Foster Offdensen/Original Character(s), Charles Foster Offdensen/Reader, Charles Foster Offdensen/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> Some Dethmas naughtiness courtesy of our favorite c.f.o.

You weren’t exactly sure how Christmas and death metal made a commercially harmonious combination, but any holiday publicity always seemed to work in Dethklok's favor. Besides, promotional events always supplied the perfect opportunity to dress to the nines.

"We’ll both have to arrive a bit in advance for a few preliminary introductions," Charles had informed you earlier. “Cornickelson tells me it's a standard, ah, wine and cheese party sort of thing. Lots of milling around and chatting. Then the main event with the boys, and dinner afterward."

~

You smiled wryly as you examined the three gifts now laid out upon your bedspread. Your boss kept an unflinchingly tight reign over the boys’ spending habits, yet he somehow couldn’t help spoiling you beyond measure.

~

“You look perfect,” Charles remarked, satisfied as he met your eyes in the mirror. “Lovely.” His voice was like silk, and you warmed at the praise.

The dress was elegantly sleek on one side, a long slit at the front showing a hint of bare leg, and festively sexy on the other with delicate ribbons interweaving down into a neat bow at the small of your back. Your superior cut a fine figure himself, looking undeniably suave in his black three-piece ensemble and crimson tie; the color of which complimented your dress perfectly.

“And the rest?”

A flush crawled up your chest under the executive’s studying gaze. “I haven’t forgotten, sir.”

Charles paused, regarding you perceptively before he casually took hold of your wrists and adjoined them behind your back. He kept them secured in one hand while the other roved across your bare décolletage, your heart drumming a rapid beat beneath his fingers as he moved further down to the satiny material. A soft mewling sound escaped you as he palmed over the hardened pearls of your nipples, and you twitched in his hold. Two tiny silver rings snugly encircled the erect buds, each attached to a leather cord and fastened together with a barrel lock.

“Wonderful.” Charles released your wrists and pulled you back a step closer, so you brushed lightly against his frame. His strong hands tightened on your hips, and over the hidden belt you wore beneath your dress - his third gift to you.

You gasped in a sharp rush of air as the small, ridged phallus connected to the lower cross-belt shifted within your cunt and lewdly rubbed up against your walls. The thin leather harness, an obscene version of a chastity belt, had steadily been winding you up into a volatile coil of sexual frustration since you'd put it on not more than an hour ago. You desperately squirmed back against him, but the teasing, shallow friction wasn’t nearly enough to bring you over the edge. 

Charles immediately wrested your arms and locked them against your sides, stilling your movements but keeping you pressed intimately against his front. “As much as I appreciate your efforts,” he chided, “You're well aware that approach will only get you so far.”

You licked your dry lips. You knew you couldn’t free yourself if you wanted to, considering Charles held the only key to the dual restraints; infuriating in theory, yet cruelly exhilarating all the same.

Charles’ last remark carried a teasing inflection, but his eyes cut into you now, precise twin daggers through his frames. You flicked your gaze downward, focusing on the diamonds in his cufflinks. “I’m sorry, sir,” you began, genuine in your penitence. “I will come only when, and only...if you decide,” you finished, the latter promise laced with a heavy dose of reluctance. You hesitantly raised your eyes to his.

A hint of an approving smile deepened the cleft in his jaw. He freed your wrists and stroked down your ribboned back, eliciting pleasant tingles as his fingertips brushed against your overheated skin. In that moment, you wished Charles' prized self-control would snap and he’d tear away those pretty ribbons, rip off the belt and fuck you senseless, right there on the immaculately polished marble floor of his office. It wouldn’t have been the first time, either. 

Charles thoughtfully fingered the bow at the small of your back for a moment and sighed shortly, glancing at his Rolex before stepping away.

“As much as I’d like to,” he said as he promptly returned, reading your mind as he helped you into your warm overcoat, “We, ah, should’ve been at least halfway there already.”

~

You tried not to think about how wet you were as you walked to the sleek limousine, keeping in step with Charles’ measured strides. You reached into your small clutch purse and checked the time on your phone, noting with some anxiety that the party convened in only ten minutes. 

However, your keyed-up nerves immediately soothed as you caught a glimpse of the Klokateer behind the wheel. Identifiable by the band of runic lettering tattooed around his forearm, #8176 always drove at nothing less than sheer demon-speed, so your on-time arrival was assured.

Hopefully, a few minutes alone with Charles wouldn’t be enough time for him to make a complete mess out of you before you arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> .⋅ ✯ ⋅.


End file.
